Sonic Boom
*Bill Freiberger *Donna Friedman Meir *Jane McGregor *Sandrine Nguyen *Boris Hertzog }} |country = USA & France |company = *OuiDo! Entertainment *Sega of America |writer = |music = Michael Richard Plowman |broadcast = *Boomerang France *Canal J *Gulli *TF1 Australia *Cartoon Network *Nine GO! Canada *Ici Radio-Canada Télé *Family Chrgd China *January 2015-present Portugal *SIC K Singapore *Cartoon Network *OKTO *Boomerang Southeast Asia except Singapore *Cartoon Network Taiwan *11 April 2015-present United Kingdom *Boomerang *Cartoon Network Latin America *Cartoon Network Israel *Arutz HaYeladim Middle East *Cartoon Network Arabic Switzerland *RTS Deux Belgium *La Trois Italy *K2 Ukraine *Pixel-TV Russia *Carousel *Gulli Turkey *MinikaGO Germany *Nickelodeon Finland *Nelonen Perhe }} |seasons = 2 |episodes = 52 |time = 11 minutes |date = 8 November 2014-present 1 September 2015-present }} Sonic Boom is an American-French CGI-animated television series developed by Sega of America in collaboration with OuiDo! Productions, based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega. Sonic Boom is the fifth animated television series based on the Sonic franchise, the second developed by SEGA following Sonic X (plus the second series co-produced in France following Sonic Underground) and the first television series in the franchise to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series premiered on 8 November 2014 in the United States on Cartoon Network and released on November 19 in France on Canal J. The show launched in Spring 2015 on the French children's network Gulli, and was followed by an international launch on other countries. The series is a part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise, which consists also of two video games, a comic book series and a toyline. The series is aimed at children, teenager, adult and centers around Sonic and his friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks, and their never ending search for adventure and their battles with their arch nemesis Doctor Eggman. Other characters, both new and old, also join the ensemble. The series was announced to be available for streaming off Hulu by the end of May, 2016 and has been since 18 May. Production The Sonic Boom animated series was designed as a spin-off from the main Sonic continuity so the staff could take the characters and their world in directions the main series could not. It was first announced in October 2013, revealing a teaser image featuring the show's four main protagonists, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles, in silhouette form. The series, which originally consist of 52 episodes with 11 minutes of running time each, is co-produced by Sega of America Inc. and OuiDo! Productions and is being developed by Evan Baily, Donna Friedman Mier, and Sandrine Nguyen, with Baily and Bill Freiberger as showrunners, under the supervision of Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka to ensure that it is true to the Sonic characters and universe. Mike Banker will also assist with writing the television series. On 6 February 2014, Sega revealed the first trailer for the series, showcasing the new designs for the characters. Many of the current voice actors for the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series will return to voice the characters of the series, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Dr. Willingham as Knuckles, Cindy Robinson as Amy, and Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, while voice actress Colleen Villard will be succeeding Kate Higgins in the role of Tails. The series will also introduce a new character named Sticks the Badger, a crazy and paranoid hunter who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Sonic and his friends, who is voiced by Nika Futterman. In an interview with Polygon, Iizuka stated the series came about as a desire to appeal more to Western territories, following the 2003 Japanese anime series Sonic X, with Iizuka also stating that the franchise will run in parallel with the 'Modern' series of Sonic the Hedgehog games. Baily has stated the series will be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure. On 4 October 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be 8 November 2014. On February 19, 2015, Cartoon Network announced in a press statement that Sonic Boom, along with 10 other shows, will return for the 2015-2016 TV season. This was subsequently confirmed by executive producer Bill Freiberger in a fan commentary to not be an indicator of a renewal or second season at this time. However, on October 10, 2015, Lagardère Entertainment Rights announced that a second season is currently in production. This season was later confirmed for an official premiere on Cartoon Network in Fall 2016 at Tomy’s Toy Fair in New York. Jordi Valbuena will return for this season as the series' storyboard artist, like in season one. Cast and characters The cast for Sonic Boom was confirmed by Sega on 25 February 2014. Jack Fletcher works as the voice director. *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/UT/Dave the Intern/Young Gogoba *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower/Mrs. Vandersnout/Zooey *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna/Obliterator Bot/Old Monkey/Soar the Eagle/Mr. Slate *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose/Perci /Elderly Gogoba/Justin Beaver *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger /Photographer *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman/Fastidious Beaver/Mayor Fink *Kirk Thornton as Orbot /Shadow the Hedgehog/Wolfie/Leroy the Turtle/T.W. Barker/Tree Spy/Monkey-Boy/Salty/Charlie *Wally Wingert as Cubot/Gogoba Chief/Justin's producer/D.B. Platypus *Bill Freiberger as Comedy Chimp/Lady Walrus/DangerCo Deadly Equipment Warehouse Worker/Process Server *Robbie Rist as Swifty the Shrew *Mike the Ox *Pepper *Metal Sonic *Bee Bots *Crab Bots *Motobugs *Gogobas *Weasel Bandits *Earl Plot The TV series is an ensemble comedy that pokes fun at action-adventure storytelling. It revolves around the main character Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger, their ongoing battles with the evil scientist Dr. Eggman and their never-ending search for adventures. It is set in a wide-open world, where most of the characters live in and around a Village. This vast landscape is filled with jungles, mountains, undersea civilizations, cloud cities and all kinds of other environments. Episodes Trivia *This is the first ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' television series to have fully computer-generated (CG) animation. *The intro sequence for the show in the United States is actually a shortened version of the actual intro sequence. This full intro sequence is used in France. According to Bill Freiberger, this is because the two countries' channels (Cartoon Network and Gulli respectively) have different delivery requirements. **The intro shows all the main characters in order of appearance with Sonic being first, then Tails, Amy, Knuckles and finally Sticks. *Although it has been confirmed that OuiDO! is doing the production for the show, the first reveal of the show credited the company's original name, Genao Productions. *This is the third Sonic the Hedgehog animation to be produced by Sega; the first being Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie and the second being Sonic X. *Much similar to the canon of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog television series, every episode will be a standalone. **Despite this, past episodes are referenced in later episodes. *It is the longest time to wait for a new show in the series - eight years passed from the original airing of the last episode of Sonic X (2003-2006) to air the first episode of Sonic Boom. *On the official Cartoon Network website, a fan-made Sonic Boom render, made by Nibroc-Rock, was used alongside the official art of Tails. This may be intentional or just simply mistaken to be official. **Nibroc-Rock himself is aware of this and was "freaked out" (stated by himself with a picture) *The voices of the Sonic Team in the Portuguese Brazilian dub are the same as the voices of Sonic X. *According to Bill Freiberger, the developers do not ever use characters from non-''Sonic Boom'' versions of Sonic, meaning no Archie Comics characters, no characters from the other TV series in any Sonic-related media and no characters from games outside the main series.Bill Freiberger's comment on the episode commentary *In several episodes where written text is showcased, the words and sentences either appear obscured or are written in gibberish. Bill Freiberger has explained that Sonic Boom does not show words because it is an international coproduction and thus needs to play in many different languages. *In Singapore, Sonic Boom's first season is treated as two separate seasons. *Throughout the first season Orbot's and Cubot's voices were changing from lower-pitched to higher-pitched in the Russian dub. Gallery Sonic Boom intro and Eggman.png French Sonic Boom Opening 1.jpg|Concept artwork for the French intro for Sonic Boom. French Sonic Boom Opening 2.jpg|Concept artwork for the French intro for Sonic Boom. French Sonic Boom Opening 3.jpg|Concept artwork for the French intro for Sonic Boom. Sonic-Boom-logo-2.jpg|Alternate logos for Sonic Boom. Sonic-Boom-logo-3.jpg|Alternate logos for Sonic Boom. Boom concept logo.png|Alternate Logo Sonic concept logo.png|Alternate logo fonts BOOM_lettering_studies_1000.jpg|Alternate Logos sonics2_670.png|Alternative logo fonts Boom4-copy_670.jpg A-3.jpg|Concept artwork for the French intro for Sonic Boom. A-2-.jpg|Concept artwork for the French intro for Sonic Boom. A-1.jpg|Concept artwork for the French intro for Sonic Boom. Videos Trailers TV Trailer = |-| Get to Know Sticks Trailer = |-| E3 2014 Trailer = |-| Behind the Scenes = |-| Sonic Boom 2014 Event Trailer = |-| American TV Commercial = |-| Australian TV Commercial = |-| UK TV Commercial = Intro sequences English = |-| French = References }} Category:Shows Category:Original and First-run Aquired Programing Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Shows that are on dots big bounce Category:TV Shows Category:Universal Kids Category:Noggin